


In Which Daryl Found Jesus...In A Sense

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, pouty face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Daryl never meant to like Jesus, he really didn't, but fuck those pretty eyes and that beautiful smile got him every time.





	

"You are like a goddamn koala." Daryl mumbled as he glanced at Jesus' arms, which were wrapped around his waist from behind. The other man had pressed up behind him, resting his head against Daryl's back as he hugged him and decided to snuggle closer at the soft words. "Your koala." He hummed as Daryl wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up into his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek before tugging his beanie down over his eyes with a smile. Damn...Daryl would do anything to see that smile, especially when it was just for him, because of him. He pressed his lips to the man's jawline and it earned a crinkle of his nose. "Don't take advantage of me because I can't see." He teased and Daryl smiled. "No kisses for you then." The redneck offered which instantly got a pouty face and the smaller man pulling him closer. "No, all the kisses." Daryl couldn't help the fond chuckle that escaped him as he tugged the hat back up to rest his forehead against his and look into those marvelous eyes. "All the kisses." He nodded and kissed Jesus softly.


End file.
